


Stone Cold [Todoroki X Villain!reader]

by Artfullypretty



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Villain!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artfullypretty/pseuds/Artfullypretty
Summary: A poor child bullied to the brink of destroying herself.. How unfortunate.





	1. Chapter 1

Kids use to joke about how your quirk could 'take someone's breath away' and how you could easily make someone 'burn to a crisp'

It hurt. Every word that left their mouths that involved your quirk hurt.

It wasn't your fault... It wasnt..  _Right_?

At birth, you came out not being able to breathe, and slowly dying in your mother's arms. No matter how desperately they tried your body refused to receive the oxygen you were being given. Out of pure luck, a Quirkologist who was extremely talented in her research and work realized your lungs only refused oxygen because they needed to receive Arsine, a highly toxic and flammable gas.

They would not allow your parents to take you home and for 4 weeks you were hooked to a mask that helped your lungs receive the arsine gas, you weren't even old enough to know how much of an issue to society you would be.

Breathing for you was entirely different than anyone else. You breathed in Arsine and breathed out carbon dioxide, like most. Since day one you were given a tank and breathing mask so you could receive arsine.

Your quirk could activate through microscopic holes in your hands and neck, releasing a gas that could suffocate and kill someone in seconds, and if exposed to fire it would blow up. Your father always told you to NEVER use your quirk to harm someone and you were constantly scolded when you threatened to even activate it.

Your mother loved to garden and would usually invite you to help her.

"See. You are helpful.." Your job in the garden was to kill the weeds, allowing only a little gas out of your palms. Although your parents loved you and your quirk others did not, so soon came the day you would finally snap.

There you stood, men and women dead all around you, cameras and guns pointed at your figure and hot wet tears traveling down your cheeks.

"IF A  _VILLAIN_  IS WHAT YOU WANT THAN YOU WILL _RECEIVE YOUR DESIRE_!"

Neon blue gas released from your palms and neck, but what the officers and police didn't know is that your quirks gas was highly flammable. Bombs were thrown at you, what a dumb choice...

The bombs that were lit set aflame the gas causing a mass breakout of fire anywhere there was gas. One bomb had crept a little closer and exploded, burning you in the process, screams of agony rang in the ears of bystanders, you had fallen onto the ground, spasming from the intense pain of exposed flesh. that day you fled the scene, some say you fled because of an injury and others say you were too scared to fight anymore.

Only a few weeks later an uprising villain had arisen, the all feared villain Pain-Killer; Explosive and dangerous, someone who could literally, blow anyone away.

Although you were a fearsome villain, not all who crossed paths with you fell dead upon your quirk. Somewhere worthy opponents but others were amateur heroes and jealous villains fighting for a larger title. This quickly led your name to be spread upon the city to city, parent to parent, child to child, and student to student.

All emotions from you had vanished, as if you were some robot only programmed to cause chaos upon people, nothing made you show emotion anymore. Not even killing anyone could make you crack. The last time you felt something was when you where with your parents.

 Your mind became corrupt, every hero was worthless and deserved to die, especially those who are only in for it for the money and fame it brings upon their name. It was disgusting, seeing people live out their dreams of being a hero when that could have been you.

 


	2. I- Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan gets fuckin destroyed by some blonde dandelion

You sat upon an abandoned building, dangling your feet over the edge.

You heard a few strange sounds behind you but thought nothing of it until a cold hand wrapped itself onto your shoulder being very foreign to physical touch, you activated your quirk.

Just before you could turn around and murder the person who dares make physical contact, you saw who he was, Shigaraki, he was creepy and disgusting.

How dare he touch you?

You squinted your eyes taking a deep breath in before speaking

"What do you want, freak show?"

Your voiced was muffled due to your breathing mask, he simply laughed

"We want you to join us while we invade U.A. I heard you want to kill potential heroes so here is the perfect chance.."

A thick purple-black looking fog opened up behind him, he turned away making a hand gesture towards the purple-ish fog

"Last chance brat."

You got up, brushing off the dirt and potential dust from your skirt, you nodded

"Thank you for this opportunity. I will join you."

And with that, you stepped through the portal.

You were sent to a room with little furniture, it had a couch, a few chairs, and a bar.

In confusion, your eyebrows furrowed as you whispered to yourself "What the fuck..."

The odd-looking purple portal opened again and out of curiosity, you walked through it.

Looking around you realized you were now somewhere in U.A with this knowledge you smiled to yourself, that action exhausted you.

It seemed you had been taken to somewhere wrecked, maybe for rescue training? you honestly didn't know nor care.

Looking around you spotted a few kids being surrounded by villains that Shigaraki had probably recruited.

You stood watching for a few seconds allowing your quirk to activate at a minimal.

Suddenly you noticed the kids winning against the villains, one had an explosion quirk while the other most likely had something to do with skin.

Smiling you let your quirk loose, gassing the small plants that had somehow grown in the concrete.

Come here explosion boy...

As if he heard your call the boy turned around making dead eye contact with you, you smiled, although he couldn't see because of your mask.

He seemed to be frozen in place, not knowing what to do but after a few seconds his brain had started to work again and he charged towards you.

For the first time in a long time, you felt the excitement, the adrenaline kicking in your smile became psychotic.

By now your quirk was spreading like wildfire, although it seemed the boy didn't know.

He started sending off heavy explosions as he slowly closed in on you, lifting your hand up so he could see, you gave him a thumbs up before his quirk finally lit the gas around you and him aflame.

You were extremely smart and had to wait till the gas at a certain distance so you wouldn't be burned again.

Screams and shouts were heard beyond the roaring fire before you, it made you happy.

That's one down, a few more to go you thought

You thought you had been sneaky with your attack but you turned around to see him. The number one pro hero, All Might himself standing at the entrance of the gate.

The sight of him made your blood boil, what the fuck?

You let your quirk loose allowing thick suffocating clouds of gas to encase you so it was hard to see you.

Although you had thought no one had seen you a certain someone had, you made your way to the warp gate and Shigaraki seeing one of the pro heroes get his face smashed into the concrete several times.

Brutal..

Before you could make it over to the rest of the U.A students you felt someone grip your arm throwing you backwards onto the ground.

It self as if your lungs had collapsed when you hit the cold ground, you gasped grabbing at your neck to receive arsine.

Looking up your (e/c) eyes met with angry crimson ones

"We meet again bitch.."

You became irritated with the language he used and allowed your quirk to activate through your neck, he went to laugh only to choke and cough on the gas being released into the air.

You finally were able to breathe again and managed to say only loud enough for him to hear

"Whose the bitch now?"

He began to choke more violently, grasping his neck as he did.

You oh so desperately wanted the boy to activate his quirk and blow himself up, but he knew your quirk now.

You managed to stand up, wobbling a bit from how hard you were slammed onto the cement.

(E/c) eyes searched for the warp gate until they met an odd pair of eyes, heterochromic eyes.

His eyes seemed fixed on your scars and yours on his, you both just mindlessly stared blankly at each other before he encased you in cold ice.

The male with two-toned hair approached, you felt even more excited.

"This is a bit cold, don't you think?"

He didn't seem amused by your light hearted comment for being trapped in ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofucc there she go


	3. II- Facial Scarring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki and Villain-chan have almost the same scarred faces

The male in front of you didnt react to your comment.

You stared intensely at his facial scar, once he noticed he turned his head.

"How'd you get your scar?" You were trying hard to make this boy talk but he rolled his eyes, turning his head back to you.

He stared at you for a few moments and then flinched, it seemed as if a light bulb went off in his head. "You're that villain that keeps killing uprising heroes... Right?"

Your eyes widened as a smirk appeared upon your face "So you've heard of me? wow.. i mus be popular." you struggled to free yourself from the now melting ice.

"Of course.. Anyone who kills heroes will be heard of." his eyes averted down to the ground.

The icy chamber he had created was certainly annoying you but you continued to wiggle in the frozen block.

"Youre so harsh.. Trapping a teen like me in ice.. what if i die of hypothermia?"

your complaining was angering the boy, he turned putting his hand to your face "Shut up and just tell me why you're here." you smirked "to kill people like you." gas spilled from your neck but since the boy was in rage he didnt notice it filling the air around you two.

"Thats it? Thats all-" the boy went to take a breath in but choked on the gas he failed to notice.

"Wow.. thats pretty pathetic..." the wiggling you did payed off as you slowly wiggled out of the ice "See ya' later ice boy" and with that said you fled.

You ran towards the warp gate, tired from this action since you were mostly a nocturnal villain but of course just before you could leave someone grabbed you.

"HEY! What the fu-" you were slammed once again onto the ground with your face being pressed into the cement and your arm behind your back, you tried turning your head to see who had slammed you once again onto the cold harsh ground but your face was pushed harder into the ground.

The person moved their head next to your ear, you could feel hot breath on your neck.. How disgusting.

"Finally got you." you remembered this voice, it was explosion boy. You huffed when he pulled your harm farther back "Dont even dare moving or ill blow your ass into a million pieces."

You smirked activating your quirk "Im not moving.." although your head was pounding from overuse of your quirk you still fought through and managed to pollute the air.

The boys hands started crackling and popping from behind you which almost made you terrified, what if he burns you?

You felt something cold touch the back of your head "Move and ill activate it." you didnt know what 'it' was but didnt want to find out, luckily his friend walked over "Thats not very heroic..." smirking, you added on "Yeah.. Not heroic at all!" instead of his grip loosening it tightened, you hissed from the pressure.

The boy still had you in his grip but was way to curious for his own good, he started yanking and pulling on the tubes that connected you to your breathing tank "What the fuck are these?" by now your heart was pounding in your chest as 'Dont pull them' repeated over and over in your head.

You snapped.

A giant puff of neon smoke released from your neck and hands, blocking everyones sight. 

Slowly you managed to break free from the boys bone crushing grip and ran in a random direction hoping to escape and go home.

This is the very first time you had ever been afraid in forever.

You ran for your life towards the purple mist, eventually reaching it and tripping into it.


	4. III- Strangers At First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain chan likes breaking into daddy issues fathers work place.

You face planted into the ground of your refuge confronted by your 'team' members.

"How was your trip boss?" a rough voice called out, you scoffed "it was just perfect. A bratty teen hurled me into the ground twice." You were picked up by two masked people, you brushed off your skirt "if I have injuries we kill him." "Him? so a boy dared to touch our boss?"

An irk mark appeared on our forehead "Yes. Now drop it, who cares if he was a boy or not. I could have killed him easily and you know it for a fact." although you knew your members respected you and treated you as if you were a god sent from the heavens they certainly treat you like some type of fragile piece of glass.

The members you personally recruited were teens rejected from society because of their quirks or people who had the same view as you, none would dare betray you or risk serious punishment. The 'group' you had formed was called 'Masked 11' considering the gas mask your team wore.

Although your members where quit powerful none of them had a chance of exterminating you, you picked specific people so they had a certain vulnerability you could counter. Currently, you were the leader of one of the most feared having around 11 members.

"Ay' Pain-k, why didn't ya' kill em'?" your eyebrows furrowed "Because his quirk had something to do with explosions and I didn't wanna risk killing myself." the member lifted an eyebrow "He seems like he's powerful, why not try recruiting him?"

You made your way over to the fridge pulling out a soda "he seemed too hard headed." you cracked it open and took a sip "Although one person caught my interest." Everyone turned their heads towards you "Endeavors son"

Devilish smirks appeared on most of the members and murmurs were exchanged "no way.." "Your kidding" "Was it really Endeavors son?" more and more whispers were returned as you smirked.

"Alright settle down. I just wanted to inform you that I met him, nothing else." all members nodded and went back to whatever they were doing before.

Before you could even relax one of your recruits came rushing in "Pain-Killer, U.A is having a sports festival, should we stream it on the TV when the time comes?" you stood in the middle of the room holding a cup of coffee with a unamused expression "Yes... and when you exit please close the door." they gave a thumbs up and closed the door behind them.

-Day of the sports Arc-

You sat in front of the tv wearing a hoodie and some sweatpants eating ice cream as you watched what happened. Soon enough you had gotten bored of the obstacle course "tell me when they start killing each other" you mumbled getting up to make yourself a coffee.

"Boss I don't think they will kill each other." "Worth a try!" you shouted from the kitchen.

Soon enough the 1v1 battles were taking place "Ay! Boss! It's happening!"

You ran over to the couch shifting to get comfortable in front of the Tv "Has it said their quirks yet?" "No.. they just began the fight."

After a few minutes the boy with green hair stopped in front of the lavender-haired male, you quirked a brow curious of his quirk.

**_" Hitoshi Shinso! Quirk: brainwashing! If you answer a question he will put you in a trance! but only if he wishes!"_ **

Your eyes practically started sparking, he could be useful...

 

 


	5. IV- A Strong Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoinks- thats not healthy.

 

 

**_ WARNING: Mentions of suicide, if you are sensitive to this topic please be careful! (its only mentions twice) _ **

 

You didn't bother watching the rest of the tournament and went off to your room to plan out new attack methods.

There you sat in the dark with a single candle lighting up the small map of the city in front of you, your brain hurt from pitching ideas but not knowing how to complete them.

Finally, it hit you, why not capture the thing he loves the most? his pride and joy.

_Shouto._

For hours nonstop you sat in the dim candlelight drawing out pathways and easy routes for your crew, soon the room was shyly lit with the warmth of the rising sun, had you really stayed up for that long?

You rubbed your heavy eyes getting up and stretching, you slid into your bed and decided to sleep because even if you did wake up at 8 pm you were mostly a night villain so it wouldn't be a big issue.

-Time skip-

The sound of feet running across rooftops and loud bang sounds when you jumped onto metal garbage bins was all that anyone could hear if they dared to even step out at night.

Everyone knew the night was when the most dangerous villains would come out, you currently were an uprising villain who had been caught 12 times but always escaped. it was absolutely terrifying.

You hopped off the roof of the last building, you stood up from that large fall to be face to face with an all too familiar hero.

Eraserhead .

He stared into your blank eyes "Long time no see..." he braced to fight "one step closer and ill have you bounded." You gave him a blank eerie smile, one that looked like you had not a single ounce of humanity in your soul "It would be very easy.. To make your death look like a suicide."

The man gulped, clearly freaked out by your threat, you walked past him your eerie smile no longer plastered on your face and turned to him wearing an emotionless face "Don't ever cross paths with me again."

You had though you had scared him enough to get away, but of course a hero never gives up.

Abruptly you were pulled in by bandages, if you moved a single muscle it seemed it was wrapped tighter around your form and of course you couldn't use your quirk because it was erased

What Eraserhead didn't know is that you had bought one of your top members, their quirk was an illusion, they could make it seem as if she was tied up and cooperating but in reality, she was being untied and released by her.

You hasted away from the scene before your member's quirk wore off, you had successfully escaped the clutches of jail once again.

You resumed your mission to  _Endeavors Corporation_.

You had somehow managed to smash a window without setting off an alarm or alerting anyone you were even there.

You rummaged through the desk in search of money or anything valuable until you heard a door open 'Not again..'

"Step away from the desk villain"

You looked up to see a shadow about your height maybe even taller and more built, you scoffed "Their sending in kids now? what a joke."

The person hesitated but set aflame half of their body.

You definitely recognized him. The boy you met at the invasion. Shouto Todoroki, son of Endeavor.

The boy visibly flinched "shit..." it seemed out of character for someone so put together.

Your face darkened in the dim lightning, a shadow being cast upon your face "What? scared that your daddy isn't here to capture the villain?" he got into a fighting stance as you approached slowly.

Your hands leaked gas filling the room slowly, you slowly waited for it to ignite with the flames but he knew better, he had seen how your quirk reacted to fire and explosions, he was extremely observant. Just like his father.

You didn't worry or let your face waver, you stood your ground with an expressionless face "I suggest forgetting you ever saw me unless you want to face sudden death..." You trailed off "Ill told you what i wold him. It would be very easy tomake your death look like a suicide _._ "


	6. V- Green House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains have hobbies too

The boy looked baffled, you had no remorse, did you?

Your head pounded from the nonstop use of your quirk seeping through the creases of your fist but you still held a stern face "Scram."

"I'm not going down without a fight villain" the pounding in your head was getting louder and louder "Bring it."

He lunged at you, tackling you to the floor holding your hands above your head "nice try.." your neck started to produce gas into the air, it was so thick and suffocating it started to make him gag.

The pounding in your head was as loud as thunder, how much longer could you hold out?

The boy could no longer hold on to you and released you allowing you to do whatever you wanted. But unfortunately, he had shot ice at you, puncturing your breathing tube that connected to your gas tank.

You covered the punctured tube with your palm "You little brat.." you ripped a piece of clothing off of your skirt and tied it around the hole good enough so you couldn't lose any gas 'I guess this will have to do.'

Lifting up your skirt two garters with pockets attached were revealed, you opened one of the pockets pulling out two throwing knives. You threw the knives in an attempt to distract him so you could escape, one was shot in his arm and the other into his shoulder, he simply walked it off because the knives where extremely short and most likely not as destructive.

You squated on the window ledge ready to leap out until that boy grabbed your hair and yanked you back in, he whispered an apology. "Your kind of a coward.." your voice was monotone as you blankly stared at the ceiling "why not just kill me? get it over with..." your voice was slowly turning into mumbles "I deserve it anyway.."

The duel haired boy paused "Heroes don't kill.." he took you by your arms dragging you back into the room. You sat on the floor as he kept you from running away.

"If I escape forget you ever saw me." you asked "I cant do that, villain sightings should always be reported.  _Especially_  you." you were annoyed and simply bolted for the window, completely catching him off guard.

The male jumped out after you, you went down all sorts of ally ways and swiveled through abandon shops and behind a few other things.

Eventually, he lost you, well he thought he did.

You sat in a greenhouse surrounded by flowers of all colors and shapes. If anyone saw this they would most likely think it was beautiful but little do they know all these flowers hold deeper meanings.

The young boy had finally found where you hid, there you stood back faced to him with flowers on each side, you passed by watering them and gassing weeds so they could grow. He walked in slowly trying not to alert you but of course, you heard him.

"Ah. You found me.." you looked up at him as you continued taking care of the purple flower in front of you "So.. you like to garden..?' he was a bit confused, why would a stone cold villain be into something so fragile?

The boy didn't dare to even capture you by this point, he walked over to the flower you were watering, it was a nice vibrant shade of purple "What does this one mean?" he pointed to the flower "Nothing.. I just like gardening.."

There was now.. an awkward silence in the air.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" the boy asked, you turned to him again "No.." you paused as if you were thinking "Not yet.." you mumbled. Several more awkward minutes passed and you finally broke the silence " Purple hyacinth.." he looked at you confused "the flower is called purple hyacinth..."

He looked around, you had several buckets and pots and a few hanging pots all around this small greenhouse "What do these mean?" curiosity was obvious in his vocals "What...? what do you mean?" you stopped watering the blue flower below you "Flowers have meanings correct?"

You sighed "Yes... I suppose.." you gestured over the purple flower he was still staring at "It means sorrow.." you turned to the blue flower below you " Hydrangea means heartfelt emotions.. or they are funeral flowers.."

"Do you do this for a hobby or..?" you once again sighed at his persistence "My.. Mother liked to garden.." you paused a bit "I killed her...and my father." he was in shock, you killed your own parents? "Why?" he asked "Rage... sorrow.. not being accepted.." you walked over to him and looked up into his heterochromic eyes "I wanted to be just. like. you." you pushed your finger into his chest.

you whipped around and walked to the end of the row of flowers before you could even finish taking care of the plants you saw flashing red and blue lights.

You turned to the boy with a blank stare "I hate a lot of things..."

You breathed in "But I hate you the most. Todoroki Shouto."

and with that, you left, and Todoroki simply _let_ you leave.


	7. VI- Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King explosion murder remembers somthin that happened a while back..

[Todorokis P.OV]

It has been weeks since I saw that girl. I can still remember what she said to me before we ran from the greenhouse..

_"But I hate you the most. Todoroki Shouto."_

Why? Why did she hate me? I did nothing wrong did I not?

I want to find and ask her what she meant by 'hate me' I need answers.

She left to fast for me to even read her expression correctly..What is she hiding?

[Your P.O.V]

" **THAT. IDIOT.** " The cup in your hand shattered to pieces from rage " **HE RUINED MY PLANS.** " a fist was sent flying down making a very loud ' _Bang!_ ' " **KILL HIM! I NEED TO KILL HIM!** " tears started to burn and prick your eyes as you refused to let a single one drop, your voice became quieter "It wasn't supposed to happen like that..."

You had assigned all your crew members something to do for the entire day so you could be left alone to figure out what had happened during that encounter with Todoroki, since you yourself had no idea what had taken place in that building.

You got up from the bar stool "I need to let off this extra steam.." You rubbed your eyes to get rid of the stinging feeling from the refusal of crying.

You swapped out your gas mask for a regular and normal looking breathing mask so no one would recognize you. It was cold as you walked down the beach that had been cleaned mysteriously but you rarely question things anymore.

Although your vision was poor you could still see a small blurry figure down the beach not far from you, blurs of yellow and red was all you could see, squinting you tried to adjust your vision so you could at least make out there figures, one was very tall with blondish looking hair while the other two that stood out were a bright yellow blonde with a blurry black streak and a redhead.

You didn't want to start trouble currently and decided to walk a bit away from them because although you didn't want human interaction there is no way someone was going to ruin your walk down this beach.

"Bakugou stop hitting me!" "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT A DUMBASS I WOULDNT- SO HURRY UP AND LETS TRAIN YOU IDIOTS!"

Your teeth gritted together from how annoying that loud blonde was until you realized something, those voices remind you of the invasion...

Turning your head a bit to the side you saw the same blonde boy who slammed you into the pavement and possibly the one standing next to him the one who told him it wasn't heroic.

You stopped and completely turned to get a good look at them, the ashy looking blonde had a scowl on his face as the redhead looked a bit happy and flushed, the boy with the black streak was just standing there looking a bit annoyed.

"HEY, YOU! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?"

A loud booming voice shook you out of your train of thought. You went to speak but stopped because you had no idea if this boy knew your voice but he seemed to notice something about you.

"Whats with the scars?"

The once annoyed yellowish blonde came rushing to you "What happened?! are you a pro undercover!? those scars look badass!"

You responded trying your best not to sound monotone and give your voice some life to it.

"I got it ina horrific event...And I'm no pro hero." The boy quirked a brow "Then did you sav-" He was cut off by the explosive blonde behind him

"I REMEMBER YOU!"

Your face contorted into an unreadable expression as you waved your hands a bit in front of you "You must have me mixed up with someone.."

"NO, I DONT! YOURE THAT GIRL..."

You paled.

"That girl that set off the explosion... destroyed half of the town where it took place."

"Bakugou... What are you talking about? The girl who did that couldn't have survived such a massive explosion!" the redhead beside him countered

"BULLSHIT! SHES STANDING IN FRONT OF US! SHE HAS SCARS TOO, USE YOUR DAMN HEAD WEIRD HAIR!!"

All three boys turned to look back at you, but they saw a figure bolting down the beach.

"DAMMIT BAKUGOU! I wanted her number.."

It took every ounce of strength in you not to attack those three boys.


	8. VII- Thirsty For Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some lil wicca chick gives villain-chan some plot juice

You huffed ' _Finally.. I'm away from them.._ ' turning your head you looked back to make sure they weren't following you only to be knocked to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! BAKUGOU!" "NOT MY FAULT! SHE FUCKING STOPPED SUDDENLY!"

Slowly you got up, turned away and continued to walk.

' _I cant attack them, they will certainly defeat me easily.._ ' your fist clenched ' _stupid.._ '

Luckily for you, the three boys didn't bother to catch up with you.

Walking down another ally way you bumped into someone 'are you fucking serious.' you mentally screamed, why was this person even here?

"Ah.. (Y/n)" the man with the black hood spoke "Beat it Shigaraki, I don't want to listen to your crusty voice" you walked past him "and don't say my name ever again." you continued to walk down the silent ally, ignoring and drowning out the sound of Shigarakis bitching.

You drowned out the noise so much you had no idea he was running after you, he gripped your shoulder with all five of his hands as the sleeveless green trench coat disintegrated in his grip, exposing your skin. The flesh started to crack.

"YOU IDIOT!" your voice echoed in the ally as you swung your foot around, roundhouse kicking him, although you didn't knock him unconscious you did manage to make him stumble back "You..." gripping your shoulder you hissed in pain "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE?! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" you shouted at him.

"All you did was give us route maps.. Don't act like you seriously helped us" he cracked a smile with his crusty lips, his eyes almost glowing in the dark of the night,  _how disgusting_.

You yanked up your skirt to reveal the garter pouches you handmade and pulled out sharp throwing knives that seemed to shine even in the dim moonlight. Your arm retracted back as you charged to Shigaraki, you sat on top of him, knife to his throat "You're so annoying, killing you now would be a blessing to anyone." he smirked, grabbing the tube that connected to your mask and arsine tank.

"It would be a shame.. If this were to wither away."

he teasingly hovered his pinky over the tube, your face going pale-

"What? Scared you might die?"

That was it. You snapped once again. Large, thick amounts of gas released from your palms into the air, Shigaraki knew of your quirk but not the details, so he was screwed.

You got off him, backing up and reached into the pouch pulling a box of matches out and lighting it.

You looked him dead in the eyes and flicked the match in his direction, setting aflame most of the space around him.

"I bet this isn't what you had intended" and with that, you left him to burn.

Thankfully your walk home was very peaceful with little to no interruptions.

Pushing open the door of your hideout all your members seemed to be gathered around a certain area

"What are you doing?"

They all visibly jumped to the sound of your cold voice "Nothing boss!"

You weren't buying it. "Move aside before I kill you all" "Y-YES MA'AM!"

A chart was hung on the wall, it showed all routes both secret and nonsecret and other odd things. "Who did this? I'm not mad I'm just curious."

A girl you recruited some time ago because of her unique quirk raised her hand "I did ma'am. I did it so we would have a better advantage" The girl wore a along with a hooded black cape that seemed to slightly float.

"Thank you..." her face flushed a bit "Its Azari..." she removed her mask to reveal her slanted and jagged misaligned "Thank you Azari." the girl bowed "it was my pleasure."

You walked to your room with all the plans you personally mapped out along with unknown routes

"Get ready U.A"


	9. VIII- Greedy Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain-chan needs to get a fuccin hold of herself

 

It has been days since you last saw that Bi-colored male and you were quite frankly upset you missed seeing his frightened face.

You needed a few things for a specific recruit and went into town in casual clothing to retrieve the list they gave you.

Since quirks were 80% of the population there had to be a store that was just for needs of peoples quirks, right?

Although there wasn't a 'Quirk shop' there was a witchcraft store, which definitely sparkled curiosity in you.

Pushing the door open slowly and hearing the faint ringing of a bell and a 'Coming!' from the backroom was enough to make your curiosity grow.

A man stepped out from behind some curtains, he seemed extremely tired with dark bags under his eyes along with striking black and white hair "What can I help you with fine lady?" you fixed your collar on your shirt "I just need a few witchcraft books along with a tank of arsine, which I heard you carry...Correct?" he nodded slowly "Yes we do carry that, what do you need it for if you don't mind me asking?"

reaching in your cloaks inside pockets you pulled out some yen "Its for a machine I'm building, anyway how much for one witchcraft book and a tank of arsine?" the man seemed to contemplate "id say 15000 Yen" with no words you pulled out the yen "What is a young girl like you walking around looking for tanks of arsine and witchcraft? shouldn't you be in school...?" you handed over the yen "That's for me to know.." he sighed "Alright whatever kid, let me get what you need.

After standing there for around 5 minutes the man comes out with a metal wagon with the arsine tank and the book "If you can return the wagon.." he simply said, disappearing behind the curtains once more.

As you were walking down the sidewalk you spotted a familiar ally way shortcut, taking a turn you headed off before stopping dead in your tracks.

It was him.

That brat.

Todoroki, he was completely oblivious of your presents but it seemed he was too focused to care.

Pulling out your phone you dialed someone

"Hello?"

"We might have to do the transition sooner..." and with that you hung up, scattering away from the boy and off to the hideout.

bursting through the door you laid the book down onto the ground and flipped through most of the pages until you found it.

You finally found it.

Witchcraft transition: A spell that can transmit magic energy from someone with a spell/ witch quirk to share their magic with the person of their choosing, but the agreement must be mutual.

You giggled to yourself like a lovesick schoolgirl "Get ready.."

-one week later-

"I need someone to find this boy.." You held a picture of a boy with striking green hair "we need to find him tonight, and Azari. I need to use your power tonight."

Two masked members left the hideout to find the green haired boy as you talked things over with Azari

"Ma'am you do know it will only last for 10 minutes, right?" you sighed in frustration "Are you serious?!" you scratched your scalp violently "Whatever! ill get dresses, get the ritual ready when you get a call from them finding the boy..."

You walked away to put your villain costume, it was a sleeveless black trench coat with fur on the collar and end of it, black button up shirt, ripped black jeans and knee-high boots with spikes on the heel. (I'll be drawing it soon, ill edit it l8r tho-)

The phone rang and Azari picked up, she talked with the person and hung up "Ma'am! I'm starting the ritual, they will send me live locations of the boy!" you smiled widely "finally.."

A magic circle drawn with chalk was in the middle of the floor with 4 candles lit around it "Step into the circle" you were actually excited...You could now defeat a very powerful uprising hero, someone better not get in your way.

"If I seem in pain continue, ill be fine" you assured Azari as you stepped into the circle "Alright" and with that she started to read and cast spells upon your body until suddenly the circle was ignited, your body felt like someone was ripping it apart, screams erupted from your throat and the sound of wind blowing was all you heard.

Red and black bandages latched onto your arms wrapping tightly against your skin while other bandages latched to your neck. After the brutal transformation you fell to the floor, not even knowing you had been semi-floating during that whole thing, the ribbons seemed to float away from you.

"Where is the location.."

-Time Skip-

You had arrived at the set location not only to find the boy but a rival "Stain.." you whispered to yourself there could only be ONE hero hating villain, and of course, it could only be you.

You unleashed the ribbons that were bound to your wrist harshly and watched as they tied up Stain, Midoriya, the boy you had been after turned around to see you, he gasped "The gas villain: Inhuman!" he screeched a bit by your attack on stain as you suddenly hurled him into a wall.

"There can only be ONE! VI-" ice trailed up your feet, you turned to see him. That brat.

You unleashed the ribbons on your neck and sent them flying at violent speeds towards him "TODOROKI!" Midoriya called out to him but it was a little too late.

Your ribbons had now captured Todoroki, he kept his hair down and his voice silent, you giggled psychotically "Aw.. and now this is where the adventure end-" he lit himself aflame burning the ribbons off his body

"Midoriya, you have to send more than your location.."

 


	10. IX- A Price To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he licky licky all seductively ;)

The rest of your humanity had shattered when he spoke, you were going to kill everyone in this ally way, even if it meant killing yourself in the process.A fearsome scream left your throat as the bandages lit aflame, multiplying rapidly.

You had failed to notice Stains escape because of your tantrum. You heard a grumble and turned around in the nick of time to block an attack from Stain from behind.

"Just what I need... A wannabe villain." the way he worded that sentence fueled your anger

"SHUT UP!" The black and red bandages gripped over Stains mouth and chest, squeezing the air from his lungs, a crackling sound echoed in the air until the bandages blew up, retracting like tentacles.

Ash and dust clouded Midoriyas and Todorokis vision as you took this chance to kill them with the power you had left since you knew it would fade soon. Your ribbons were sent through the smoke like bullets, plunging into Todorokis side and Midoriyas left leg, a few strained cries echoed in your ears.

You were so oblivious.

A knife was sent flying your way and into your shoulder barely missing your breathing tank while you were flung to the ground from the force. A hand gripped your face roughly as something slimy and rough licked your shoulder.

You desperately tried to summon your given power but realized you had used it all up, you now had to resort to your gas quirk. you tried to move your arms so you could get up and kill these worthless humans but your body refused, its like you had been shocked by electricity without dying.

You quickly realized you had been paralyzed, great...Your half-lidded eyes darted around to see what was happening when a wave of warmth swept near you 'Todoroki must be using his fire...' You could barely make out Stain in the corner of your eye.

It felt like ages till you could finally feel your limbs, the fight between the young boys and Stain was getting more and more violent and you feared you would die if the paralysis didn't fade.

Using the little bit of upper body strength you currently had you steadily tried to hoist yourself up to stand

'Get...Up you weakling!' you cursed yourself as you continued struggling to stand.

Finally, you stood on two feet wobbling a bit to see Todoroki shooting his flames at Stain as he dodged gracefully, it made you sick. You should kill Stain and leave after all his worldview and beliefs where much different than yours.

You had gained your strength back and stood straight up "PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIME!" you shouted before releasing thick whispy gas towards Stain, turning to Todoroki you furrowed your brows "Shoot your flames!" you shouted at him.

Although you were a villain you could do some good.

**_You could be the hero you never could be._ **

Stain lunged from the smog tackling and impaling your shoulder once again with a katana. His actions were so violent your quirk had even started to act up, releasing bright neon pink gas instead of neon blue.

It felt like you were going to throw up, a bubbling sensation was coming from your throat and it burned, you opened your mouth but instead, gas poured out of it hitting Stain directly in the face.

This seemed to be an unlocked hidden talent and you were now ready to put it to use. Puling out the katana form your shoulder you watched as Stain was brutally punched in the face and kicked in the chest from the boys you planned on killing.

You left once again, making not a sound when you abandon them.

**_ -Time Skip- _ **

You sat in front of the TV eating chips flipping through channels until one caught your eye, the news. You squinted, what if they had more information on Stain?

Instead of Stain, it was a picture of your face from the day you committed mass murder.

"Breaking news! Villain Inhuman saves U.A kids from Stain! Not much is currently known but some say she risked her life and abandon them after everything was handled!"

Your eyebrows furrowed "What bullshit.. they have everything wrong..." you continued munching on the chips "Id rather be burned on the stake then willingly help U.A hero wannabes.."


	11. X- Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn.. What a rough childhood.

_A small child runs to her father eagerly yanking his pant leg "Dad! Do you think ill ever become a hero?" the girl said hoping all around. The man bent down patting his daughters head "of course.. Anything is possible if you put your heart into it" the girl beamed, eyes bringing tears from joy as she hugged her father._

_The girls first day of school and she discovered her quirk, most would be excited about finding out their quirk but the girl regretted everything._

_"(Y/N) just killed all the plants!!" a child screamed "Go away! you're killing the plants!" the girl backed up into the corner "n-no I didn't mean to!" her eyes watered as she tried to reason with the other children "Liar!" they shouted at her._

_From that day forward she would forever be called a villain._

_In middle school, she struggled with bullying._

_"You deserve this, after all we're the heroes and you're the villain." a boy spat at the girl lying down on the cold cement covered in bruises. She didn't respond. She didn't want to respond. She felt empty. She walked home after the boys left, once again covered in bruises, scrapes, and cuts._

_The girl opened the front door "Welcome home honey." her father smiled, she forced herself to smile back "Hi dad.." swiftly she went past him and to her room, around the corner._

_Throwing the book bag she carried onto the floor she threw herself onto the bed and cried. Why were they so mean? What did she do to deserve this? Why was she the only one targeted?_

_The next day she seemed to empty and soulless. A loud thud was heard when the same boys from yesterday slammed her into a locker "Whoops.. Sorry! I don't see worthless humans." he chuckled along with his friends as he continued walking by her._

_It wasn't until lunch when it all went wrong._

_Usually (y/n) went to a coffee shop during her lunch period, since its the only place she won't be verbally and physically abused by her classmates._

_Unfortunately the same boy who pushed her into the lockers saw her walk off to the coffee shop._

_The boy was quick to catch up with his comrades as he slammed his foot into the back of her knee, causing the girl to fly forward._

_She turned around horrified. the people she desperately wanted to escape had now found her._

_The boy smiled as he looked down at her shaking frame "stop being such a bitch and fight me for once you villain."_

_That was it. her patience shattered._

_Slowly, the girl stood up, head down low as a shadow cast itself upon her face making her eyes barely visible._

_Huge, thick amounts of gas leaked from her hands as she slowly raised her head, eyes wide and a grim eerie blank face, she stared into his eyes and spoke._

_"If a villain is what you want me to become then you... WILL RECEIVE YOUR DESIRE!"_

_And with that a wave of neon blue gas covered half the street in seconds. "This is your quirk? this is the shittiest quirk I've ever-" the boy went to inhale but choked, throat constricting as his lungs refused the gas in the air._

_He looked horrified, His eyes filled with tears as he coughed violently then suddenly collapsing._

_His comrades had fled away from him and called the police on (y/n) since they had no idea what she'd do next._

_She clenched her fist tightly as tears to freely flow down her red face as she heard sirens._

_Around 15 armored police had their guns pointed at  (y/n), along with cameramen getting the scene on live tv, little did they knew a mass murder would take place._

_The girls teeth gritted together "Come forward and put your hands up!" one police officer shouted, the tears felt like more and more were coming as she stepped forward and shouted._

_**"IF A VILLAIN IS WANT YOU WANTED THEN I WILL FULFILL THEIR DESIRES!"** _

_A wave of gas swept upon the police as they looked at each other confused, then suddenly started dropping like flies._

_No matter what they did they would choke and die, they had no knowledge of (y/n)s quirk and what the damage was when inhaled._

_A shattered, broken girl committing lethal chaos._

_Sobs wracked the girl's frame as she ran through always as fast as possible after having been burned from her face down on the right side. Some how she managed to arrive at her house, swinging the door open and crawling in from unbearable pain as she fetched bandages and other medicines to help the stinging and burning pain go down._

_A broken voice called out to the girl sitting on the floor with medical supplies sprawled out_

_"(y/n)... Honey... W-why? Panic rushed through the small girl's veins as she had to think fast._

_Gas filled the house in a matter of seconds as the sound of clashing metal was heard until the girl pulled a box of matches from the cabinet._

_With a simple flick of her wrist, the match was aflame as she flicked it towards her mothers trembling frame. (Y/N) Escaped that with little to no damage.\_

_And to think... The girl who committed such a crime was only 13 years of age._

A (h/c) girl opened her eyes from her spot on the couch breathing heavily

"It....Was just a dream.." she wheezed.


	12. XI- Sudden Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said she HAD to kill people?

**_ (WARNING: This chapter has triggering subjects.) _ **

Sitting up from the place on her couch the (h/c) the girl rubbed her tired and heavy eyes.

It was silent, and not the good type. A silence that is so thick it could kill.

This was odd for her hideout to be so quiet, what was causing this?

Adjusting her breathing tank the (tall/short) girl observed her hideout, it seemed as if someone had broken in.. How come she didn't hear them?

This hideout had no windows and little to no natural light, the only room that had natural light was yours but you always kept it closed due to paranoia. Lighting a candle the girl looked around until she saw the doorknob to the entrance door was missing and on the ground... Which I'm pretty sure wasn't supposed to be on the floor.

Panic washed over the girl as she realized that dried blood, scratches and chains were littered on the floor.

[(Y/N) P.O.V]

"What...The fuck." you angerly thought as you picked up the heavy chains "they need to clean their messes up.." your teeth gritted eachother. Your attention was turned away from the chains as you heard a fairly loud bang against the door, knowing it could be the police or even a hero you simply avoided the door and waited behind the couch.

The banging soon went away and you had now decided to see what was going on in the public so you pulled up social media, but not the normal social media.

You had access to a specific place of the internet, you could see things people normally wouldn't see, like kidnappings, murders, abusers, and people with illegal porn.

Corvano Leo: Child abuser. Age: 24.

You weren't doing anything today so why not become a vigilante for a day?

You headed out to the address under the man's name in search to help those children out.

Finally, you came to a shady apartment and knocked "Hello?" you said fairly loudly.

A man with bright blue eyes and black hair opened the door "Can I help you?" he said in a gruff, deep voice.

Smiling a bit you peeked in his apartment "Yes you can, by getting out of my way. I know you have been abusing some children here and it definitely not leaving without a fight." you scolded.

"hey.. aren't you that teenage villain? whats her name... Inhumane? whats a runt like you doing here? and how the hell do you know I even have kids?" his questions kept flowing and you grew tired of his stalling.

Putting your palm over his face you blasted him with the gas watching him fall back and his eyes water. "Hey!" you said stepping over the now dead or unconscious man "I'm here to save you!" and with that two children stepped out from behind a door frame tattered in bruises, motioning them to leave they scurried past you.

You watched as they hurried out into the streets getting the attention of by standers and most likely telling them the conditions they had to deal with. Stepping back over the man on the floor you headed on your way.

Stopping abruptly you saw him, what were the chances? did the world just hate you?

You no longer cared if you got caught, someone would bail you out anyway..

Running at a decent pace you caught up with the bi-colored male, kicking him in the back of the knee causing him to stutter in his step.

He turned around to see you, the person who said hated him. He got into a fighting stance from instinct as you just stood there... Wearing the same emotionless face you always do.

"What do you want." he spat in an angered tone "No need to get fussy... I'm just.. bored." he squinted, unsure if you were actually bored or up to something.

"Why should I trust you?" he slowly relaxed "I don't know, I wouldn't trust myself but it's up to you." shrugging you walked next to him "where are you off to?"

-Timeskip-

You and Todoroki have been walking down the same sidewalk for 30 minutes complaining about several things "You know.. I just hate _them_ " he looked over at you, puzzled "Whose 'them?'" your fist clenched "The people who made me who I am." you stopped abruptly.

"Whats wrong.." looking around he spotted Midoriya in the distance, Todoroki turned to see if you also noticed his presence but you had disappeared. He figured you had just gone home until he saw you leap from a building to get close to the green haired boy.

he could practically see your tail flick in curiousity but failed to notify Midoriya about your presence before it was to late. Jumping from the roof of a building you landed on Midoriya.

"Long time no see!" you said adding a bit of emotion to the end of the sentencem the boy underneath you was in so much shock he couldnt form a sentence until he finally gained the ability to move once again.

He brutally pushed you off in fear "What the hell man!" you screamed at him "Im here to say hello.." you bowed. Midoriyas eyebrows furrowed "How do i know youre not here for something more?" you stood up straight, shrugging "I dont know.." you paused  a bit "Honestly if you want you could take me to jail." Midoriya was not one to hesitate when people could most likely be in danger, especially if a villain like you was in plain sight.

As if on cue some of your comrads had jumped from the roofs of several buildings and had lined up behind you. "Midoriya i know what you've been through.. Bakugou is a little shit and deserves punishment" you held your hand out only for him to back up in horror "Bakugou didnt know any better! plus its just his anger talking!" your face contorted into a creepy smile "And how do you know that?"


	13. XII- A Simple Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldnt kill him if she wanted, shes lovesick.

Izuku was visabley sweating as Todoroki approached the situation "Inhumane.. What are you planning.." you smirked in his direction turning around to face your members "You know the drill.." looking over your shoulder you squinted "Lets go.."

Before your figure could make it out your shoulder was harshly gripped, you turned around agitated with the person who layed a single finger on your body. Swiftly you pull out a lighter, emitting your gas before you flick the lighter causing a small explosive wave of pure heat.

Your face contorted under your breathing mask "PISS OFF!" you shouted breaking into a sprint to get away from the two teen heroes. Around four or five cloaked people jumped building to building trying to catch up with you.

[3rd Person]

"BOSS! SLOW DOWN!" one of the figure shouted, although the girl could hear their tired voice she continued to run until her legs would no longer work, she needed to stop the ringing in her ears. When the female finally came to a stop she was completely out of breathing, wheezing into her mask.

Slowly the girl slumped down to the ground, the ringing in her ears as loud as ever now.

ẏṏṳ ṠḧṏṳḶḊ ḧḀṼḕ ṠḶḀṳḠḧṮḕṙḕḊ Ṯḧḕṁ ẇḧḕṆ ẏṏṳ ḧḀḊ Ṯḧḕ ḉḧḀṆḉḕ.

Ah.. there it is again. Those nagging voices that happen during times like this.

₵Ø₥Ɇ Ø₦ ₣ⱤɆ₳₭₴ⱧØ₩, ₲Ø ฿₳₵₭ ₮ⱧɆⱤɆ ₳₦Đ ₭łⱠⱠ ₮ⱧɆ₥

The girl gripped her head slamming her fist into her forehead to calm the loud voices and deafening ringing.

After a few minutes of hitting her head, the girl could hear a faint yell in the background it almost sounded like her voice...

Shaking the girl pulled her hands from her head and looked around, her usual jaded eyes were now eclipses with tears, taking in a shaky breath she can see a faint silhouette of someone laying on the ground.

he girls heartbeat quickens as she stands to her feet running to the person on the cement

"MOM!" She reaches out to shake the figure but it disappears before her eyes.

"N-no.." more tears cloud her vision.

She grips her eyes tightly, shutting them and scrunching into a ball onto the ground.

Although the ringing in her ears is still present the voices had stopped. A faint and low voice calls out to the girl but she cant hear over the sound of one of those store bells being rung nonstop in her brain.

A cold hand grips the girl's wrist, violently pulling her up to her feet and cracking most of her skin now, although she didn't notice through her own painful heartache.

"There you are... Brat." The same cold voice shes heard many times grabs her wrist and pulls her along until shes thrown onto the floor with a thud.

By this time the girl had figured out who grabbed her and where she was, her teary eyes were now jaded in nothing but tiredness. 

"What is it?" she says through practically gritted teeth, he smirks "We brought you here for an assassination, I'll give you the details later, just head out at 6:30" her barely visible nose scrunches "Why should I help your piece of shit ass?"

His one eye visible through the hand on his face darts to you "Ill crumble you and dance in your petty ashes. Now get to it, its already 6:15"

She shrugged "Whatever, who even is it?" although the hand man says nothing he throws her a envelope with pictures, she opens it and right away she notices something, red and white hair.

"You want me to kill Todoroki? For what reason?" the females eyes are squinted as she studies the mans body language, he seems irritated "SHUT UP! JUST GO FUCKING KILL HIM!" the small female step back due to his tantrum "Whatever."

Stepping out of that wretched hideout that stunk of alcohol the girl made her way down the ally pulling out her phone and calling up some help. "Be fucking here by 6:30 or ill have your bodies hung up like trophies."

(e/c) eyes scan the ally for any sign of life, a trash bag shuffles as a few leaves also blow with the wind.

_What was she doing?_


	14. XIII- Beyond The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting your mother after you killed her is hard..

The (h/c) girl kicked a metal can across the ally "I hate this so much.." she sucked in through her teeth "Why can't his crusty ass kill him?" her anger continued to fuel "Like he almost killed erasure-head but NO! THIS SACK OF SHIT PUTS ME TO THIS!" by now the whole ally was filled with gas, pulling out a zippo she sighed "This damned ally way better blow the fuck up." the girl waved her arms a bit so she could clear the gas and get so semi-safety before she lit up the ally.

She sighed, feeling the seething heat from the small explosion and a car alarm following soon after.

Itself like the girl had been walking aimlessly for hours when, in reality, she was just snooping. She was in a focused train of thought until she felt something brush against her leg tearing her from her thoughts. Looking down she expected something very threatening but was faced with a black cat with orange eyes.

(Y/n) always had a soft spot for felines despite seeming so jaded. The (H/c)-ed female squatted down to pet the small kitty "You're so lucky.." she whispered sadly to the cat "You don't have to worry about going to jail... Or being killed by anti-heroes."

The cat seemed to meow in response to the girls venting "I'm glad someone understands me.." (y/n) smiled, although it was hidden behind her mask.

It had been around 2 hours since (y/n)s encounter with Izuku and chit-chat with Todoroki, but since everyone makes mistakes the female had forgotten about it until she noticed four police cars where she had ran away to and standing right beside an anthro cat was none other than Izuku.

She sighed, turning away and making a sharp left to an unexpected destination, graveyard.

(Y/n)s hair flowed in the breeze as she continued walking to the place that smelt of rotting bodies. Her hands were buried deep in her yellow cardigans pockets as she gazed each headstone for a name she knew all too well.

Bending over she snatched some roses that were somewhat wilted from another tomb and headed off to find her destination. Not too long she had finally found what she was looking for, slowly she bent down putting her legs under herself.

"Long time no see... Mom.."

Placing the stolen flowers against the headstone she pulled her breathing mask down so she could speak properly.

"I'm sorry.. for.. being a horrible daughter. I should have talked to you.." The (h/c)ed girls face never expressed a single emotion but her heart was pounding and her throat felt dry and had started to burn. She breathed in attempting do finally function like she always wanted to, she coughed a bit before once again resuming her speaking.

"Your little girl has become a monster. It must be shameful telling people in the afterlife your daughter committed murder, then killed you."

The villain's throat constricted like a boa would eat its prey and her lungs startled to hurt and burn from the lack of Arsin, pulling up the mask quickly back over her mouth she didn't feel as suffocating.

The girl's phone rang, lighting up the screen with a simple message from Tomura.

**_HandyMan: Have you killed them yet brat?_ **

_**No you piece of shit. Do it yourself :** _ _**Inhumane** _

A bold move for the petite girl but at the moment she didn't care, what was he going to do? Kill her?

Heading back home it seemed quiet. A little bit too quiet if anything, usually the meowing and hissing of local stray felines and barking dogs was heard but it was deathly silent.

How odd.

It was unsettling for it to be  _this_  quiet, there had to be something going on.

The crackling of a flame is what caught her eye as the smell of burning bodies filled her nose.

Turning a corner she saw a male with sea urchin hair standing over a charcoaled body, his striking blue eyes catching her (e/c)ed ones.

"So im guessing you're the reason no ones out tonight." Her voice was soft but soft enough for the sea urchin to hear.

"I guess so.. And you are..?" he had finally turned fully around so that the petite female could see his burned and pierced skin.

"Im Inhumane.. The teenage villain who caused a massacre of over 40 people four years ago."

The blue-eyed male chuckled a bit "I have seen you on the news quite a lot but you are much shorter in person."

His remark irked you, how dare he insult your height?

"Alright sea urchin, enough fun and games." she lifted her hand up a bit to reveal a zippo while the other was aimed at him.

"You already looked bar-b-q-ed.." she commented before blowing her fumes in his direction and putting the lighter directly in front of it, causing a huge wave of heat.

Oddly enough he seemed to counter it, with...His own fire?

Behind the smoke you could see him smile lazily "You know.. Rejection suites you well."


	15. XIV- Alleyway Throw Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUUURN BABY!! BUUUURN!

(Y/n) gritted her teeth angerly before going into a fighting stance once again.

"Oh so now you're resorting to physical combat?" The patchwork-faced man said lighting his arms aflame, (y/n) stood silently thinking of ways to get away or silence him.

The scarred man watched as the teen villain pulled their mask over their head, now he could get a better look at her face.

A very visible burn scar covered half of her right face while there were other scars littered throughout her face.

"Someone must have fucked you up badly." the man says, his posture no longer hostile and instead slouched.

The girl just growled, opening her mouth as she prepared to try and re-do what she did during the fight with stain.

Her mouth seemed to unhinge, like when a snake eats its prey, her eyes began to glow an eerie (Color) while her (e/c) remained the same.

Neon pink and mixtures of (color) drained from her mouth and slowly crept to the male at the end of the alley. He seemed confused at first,  _what was this stuff?_  He went to take in the essence but instead choked back when he realized what the female was doing.

She was blocking all ways out, even if he could climb there was a cloud of lethal gas above him. This chick was more dangerous then he originally thought.

He needed to think of something fast, he had just been caught in this spiders web and had little chance of escaping this trap he lured himself into.  _Why not blow this shit away with fire? Yeah, that seems like a good idea._

He lit his arms aflame, holding them up above his head and in a few seconds scorching flames came streaming from his palms, but instead of getting rid of the gas it had a negative effect, this gas was ignitable, he was making everything worse.

"FUCK!" he screamed, backing himself into the corner to escape the seemingly never-ending gas. It was so thick he couldn't tell if Inhumane had left yet and right before he was about to make a run for it a figure jumped out from the haze, attacking him violently.

The female wrapped her tattered hands around his scarred neck and compressed, like a boa constricting its prey, although she had a good grip it just wasn't good enough, her mouth opened once more, her eyes unhuman-like as she breathed the fatal gas onto his face.

He seemed to go limp, had she won?

(Y/N) got up, un-constricting her fingers from his neck and dusting off her pants before turning away from the so-called unconscious villain.

She had a hunch, and of course, it was correct. Flames shot beside her, forcing her to jump to her left to avoid those scorching flames.

She turned around, her lungs were constricting, she really needed her arsine, and fast.

" **YOU FUCKER!** " she managed to say through gritted teeth as she struggled to put her modified respirator.

(Y/N) pulled a Zippo lighter from her pant pocket, holding out her hand and the lighter in front she shot a strong string of gas into the lighter causing it to be a flamethrower from her hand.

Right now all the previous gas had been carried by the wind so now if the sea urchin wanted to use his quick it'd be fire against fire. As if on cue (y/n) backed away, she was preparing to run.

"NOT ON MY WATCH FUCKER!" and with that flames were shot in her path, forcing her to stay with this freak. (Y/n) seemed to do a weird spin motion until he noticed dozens of blades held between her fingers like cards.

"Piss OFF!" she twirled once again, the row of knives where now like bullets plummeting towards the male villain. Unfortunately, he was slow to react and was struck in the stomach with one of those paper cutting throw knives.

(Y/n) stood there, her shadow being cast in the alley making her look bigger, she quirked a brow "Whats your name anyway.." the male didn't respond but instead pulled the blade from his stomach before looking up, his icy cold eyes staring into her (e/c) ones.

Finally, he spoke, "I go by Dabi.."

She clapped her hands together in a happy demeanor "Nice to finally watch you die" but before she could land the final blow flames and smog filled the alley and after it cleared it seemed he had vanished.

"You stupid sea urchin..."


	16. XVII- A Fake Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wass up emotions? how are you?

(Y/N) Turns around, she had finished a battle she didn't want to start.

"That fucker was a waste of time." after turning the corner she saw someone up ahead "Hello? I don't have all fucking day." once those words left her mouth the figure started to walk forward.

Her eyes squinted, trying to see who this mystery person could be until she noticed something all too familiar: red hair.

"YOU BASTARD!" a shrill left the girls throat once she realized who the person was "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The person was finally in full view, the scar over his left eye visible now in the dim moonlight.

He sighed before taking in a breath to speak "Inhumane. Do you think this is what your father wants.. or wanted?"

The girls face softened, her eyes began to burn and her throat was dry, she wanted to talk but barely mustered out the word "no..." (Y/N)s eyes clamped shut as she turned her head to the side, a shadow being cast upon her features.

"you.." her voice was husk, it burned from even saying a single syllable but she went on "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

The young boy opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced when the girl began to speak once more "what could I do..?" Her face flushed red from trying to contain her emotions from breaking free.

"my quirk... WAS MADE TO  ** _KILL_**!" Her sudden outburst made the boy step back, by now she was crying, tears streaming down her face as she stepped forward "HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE ME BECOME ONE OF THEM!" her fist balled up as she scrunched her eyebrows "HOW!?"

She began to step closer "HOW IS SOMEONE LIKE ME SUPPOSE TO TELL THE PERSON THEY LOVE THEY DIDNT FEEL GOOD ENOUGH!" her facade began to crumble, her once strong appearance depleting "HOW! TELL ME!" her voice was ragged and strained.

The boy stood there before speaking "You could have simply told him.. Inhumane, hes been looking for you, his daughter.. you know he would do anything to help you"

her eyebrows furrowed, even more, pulling up her mask so she could talk better "HE DIDNT HELP ME! HE IGNORED ME!" her cry made him step back a bit farther away from the broken girls figure "HE KNEW I WASNT ALRIGHT, HE KNEW I WAS GETTING BULLIED!" her voice strained once more, large amounts of salty tears trailing down her small face "AND HE DIDNT DO SHIT! HE JUST SAT ON THE SIDELINES AND WATCHED!"

The girl's knees finally gave out as she fell onto the pavement, her arms outstretched catching her as she angerly stared at the ground, her vision blocked by hot tears.

"he didn't do anything..."

Her body curled up, her back hunched as she cried, her whimpers were soft and her breath was uneven.

(Y/N) felt a hand on her back, she wanted to push it off, yell at the person touching her, but she couldn't, she was so tired and broken her strength had died out.

"Inhumane... You don't have to stay like this. You don't have to be a villain anymore.." suddenly the girl's body sat up, pushing the bi-colored male away from her "I DONT HAVE A CHOICE!" her voice seemed to echo and her breath was getting quicker meaning she was slowly suffocating "I don't know what else to do..."

She began to stand up, her face dried of tears as she pulled her mask up and over her mouth and right side of her face "but we cant always get what we want..." her eyebrows furrowed more as she turned around "You know... I only became a villain to be respected... and once I realized that fear was getting me what I wanted I became more and more fierce"

(Y/N) turned her head over her shoulder to look at the boy with her good eye "I never wanted any of this.. But it's too late to turn back." she went to leave the boy but he tackled her, making her back hit the cold pavement.

His eyes were saying something she couldn't quite understand, something she hadn't felt in a while, something  _foreign_.

His lips turned down into a small frown, opening his mouth his lips seemed to quiver "you're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!" her eyes widened momentarily before returning back to her angry facade " **WHERE WAS MY HELP WHEN I WAS ALMOST KILLED!** " the boy above her seemed shocked at her statement, his eyes widening.

"wh-what do you mean?" her eyes furrowed more, her teeth gritting "I was always the villain as a child when we played Hero VS Villain and it was taken to far. I was pushed into a running river and struggled to make it out without drowning."

Her legs sneaked their way to the boys stomach as she brutally kicked him off of her form.

"If you ever see me again.." she looked him straight in the eyes "Kill me." saying that she jumped up off the pavement making a break for it.

The boy watched as she disappeared from view before he gripped his chest, near his heart "I wish I could have helped you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short ;/


End file.
